


By Any Other Name

by ElectronicSiliviy



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicSiliviy/pseuds/ElectronicSiliviy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice asks Hatter about his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

“So, who’s David?”

“_David_? Ah, yes, isn't he the the very kind construction worker who saved your life? You also kissed the life out of him in front of your mother, if I recall,” replied Hatter, holding hands with her on one side, a hat carried on the other. He grinned and very pointedly left the question unanswered.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll be forgetting the lecture my mother gave me after you--excuse me, _he_ left, that’s for sure. But I thought the man I kissed was named Hatter. I might be terribly upset to know that he lied to me,” she smiled back, one eyebrow raised.

“It’s not _lying_, exactly. It’s more of a ...partial-truth.”

“Which one’s your real name, then?”

“Both, actually, if you must know.”

“Wait, so your name really is David? David _Hatter_? Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Yes, and this is why I don’t go spreading that kind of information around. How many people do you think would take me seriously with a name like that? David Hatter, oh, how _very_ impressive. Just Hatter, though. That makes a statement, don't you think?”

“Oh, I think it’s cute. Davey, Dave--. Well, maybe we’ll just stick with David.”

“And _that_. That kind of thing is exactly the problem, Alice. Nicknames.”

“You don’t like it,” she leaned up to his ear and whispered, “_David_?”

He shivered and whispered back, “Well, it’s not so bad when _you_ say it. Just you, though.”

She laughed, even as identical chills ran down her spine from the smile he gave her.

Names have a lot of power. To Alice, though, it didn’t matter what this crazy, wonderful man called himself. She’d want him by her just the same.

Even if her mother had already taken to calling him Davey behind his back.


End file.
